Déjate Amar
by cynchu
Summary: Ella no sabía que hacer con su vida. Debía recorrer su propio camino sin noción de cómo caminar Él siempre estuvo seguro de todo hasta que la conoció. Serena x Diamante Está historia es una colaboración con @SeLeNeLuNa87. Encontrarán que ambas publicamos el fic en nuestros respectivos perfiles. Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.
1. Prólogo

— Hacía tiempo que no veníamos a este lugar —Serena intentaba disfrutar del helado que tenía enfrente.

Darien la había llevado a una pequeña cafetería a la cual solían ir cuando su noviazgo apenas comenzaba.

— Sí, es que hemos estado muy ocupados.

—Ni que lo digas —suspiró— Pero no se puede hacer nada, después de todo estuve con exámenes finales y tú tenías que preparar tu tesis.

La realidad era que a ella poco le importaron los exámenes o la graduación, simplemente había evitado ver a su novio debido a sus inseguridades.Ya que no se atrevía a confesarle que no sabía que haría con su vida.

— Eso precisamente es por lo que te traje aquí —Darien sonrió con tristeza— Serena, tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Hay algo qué esté mal?

La rubia dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa y apartó la copa que contenía el dulce postre a medio comer.

— No… no del todo —el azabache la miró acongojado— Escucha, no sé como decirte esto… pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas por mí —acarició su nuca nervioso— Me han otorgado una beca para hacer una especialización en oncología infantil, en Suecia.

—¡Oh! Eso es… Grandioso ¡Felicitaciones! —sonrió feliz.

— Sí, lo es, pero… —Darien exhaló con pesadez— Creo que voy a rechazarla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

No comprendía su decisión, sabía mejor que nadie cuanto su novio se había esforzado para llegar hacer un médico de renombre.

— ¿Quieres ir a caminar? —preguntó él de repente.

Ella solo asintió y sostuvo su mano mientras abandonaban el lugar caminando lentamente hacía el parque.

La tarde se prestaba cálida y el verdoso espacio se encontraba bastante concurrido. Darien la guio en silencio hasta una banca acariciada por la sombra de un cerezo, que mecía suavemente sus ramas sacudidas por la suave brisa. Serena tomó asiento y se quedó observando como él se paseaba de un lado a otro acariciando su frente. No se necesitaba ser una genio para saber que era lo que tenía tan ansioso a su novio.

— No quieres rechazar la beca ¿cierto?

— No, pero si voy… — hincó una rodilla en el suelo y tomó sus manos —Serena, no creo que regrese y… nosotros…—

La joven sonrió y acarició la mejilla del hombre que conocía de toda la vida.

—Darien, es tu sueño. No puedes renunciar a él por mí — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas dificultando su visión —Te quiero y sé que esto es lo mejor para ti.

— Si me esperas… en unos años… quizás… —

Ella sonrió y se inclinó para depositar un casto beso en sus temblorosos labios. En verdad le quería, pero estaba segura de que no lo amaba.

— Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no sería correcto. Siempre hemos hecho lo que los demás creían que era lo mejor para nosotros y, por primera vez, la vida te da la oportunidad de seguir tu propio camino y escribir tu destino ¿en verdad vas a ignorarlo?

El silencio volvió a tenderse entre ellos, ambos eran completamente conscientes que las palabras de la rubia estaban cargadas de verdad. Después de todo, desde que se conocieron, cuando Darien se mudó con su tía al quedar huérfano, no habían tomado una sola decisión que no fuera influenciada por sus familias.

Serena recordaba muy bien como pasaron de una infantil amistad a un típico noviazgo solo porque su madre y Akiko, la tía y tutora del azabache, pensaron que sería fantástico que estuvieran juntos. No podía negar que existía un cariño desmedido entre ambos, pero estaba segura de que ese sentimiento jamás superó las barreras de la hermandad.

— No esperaba esa respuesta —dijo, él con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

— ¿Acaso estoy tan equivocada?

— No, solo estoy sorprendido. Creí que insistirías en que mantuviéramos una relación a distancia. Ya sabes, estamos tan acostumbrados a estar juntos…—

— Y es por eso, que debemos seguir adelante y perseguir nuestros sueños —rio— Bueno, al menos tú puedes hacerlo.

— Vamos, Serena, no debes desanimarte. Estoy seguro de que al final sabrás que hacer.

— Eso espero.

Darien conocía perfectamente el conflicto que le quitaba el sueño cada noche y, aunque intentó ayudarla, no logró desvanecer sus dudas e inquietudes. Serena sentía que su vida apenas comenzaba y no sabía que hacer con ella. Sus amigas ya habían decidido su futuro y cada una daba su mejor esfuerzo para cumplir sus metas; sin embargo, ella continuaba en un limbo de incertidumbre del cual no encontraba salida.

Se quedaron conversando sobre lo que haría el azabache en Suecia y recordando momentos especiales compartidos en el pasado.

Cuando el atardecer comenzó a dejar paso a la estrellada noche, él la acompañó a casa. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a su puerta y se despidieron con un abrazo que le pareció interminable. No hubo beso o muestra de cariño. Simplemente eran dos viejos amigos diciéndose adiós y prometiéndose seguir en contacto. Darien viajaría en una semana y estaría ocupado con los preparativos, así que no tendrían tiempo para verse hasta el día de la despedida definitiva en el aeropuerto.

Una vez en su cuarto, después de cenar y darse un largo baño, se propuso contar lo ocurrido a sus amigas. No estaba de humor para explayarse en detalles, así que, sólo envió un mensaje al grupo especificando que su relación había terminado y que se lo contaría todo cuando se reunieran al día siguiente. Después apagó su teléfono y se acomodó bajo las mantas intentando conciliar el sueño.

El día siguiente fue una verdadera locura, su madre no dejaba de agobiarla con reproches por haber tomado una decisión tan apresurada.

— ¿Qué tan complicado es pensar detenidamente? —la regañó— Ustedes son la pareja perfecta, no deberían lanzarlo todo por la borda.

— Por favor, mamá, ya detente. Te lo suplico, deja el asunto por la paz.

— Claro que no señorita. Esto no puede quedar así, necesito una buena explicación.

Serena simplemente la ignoró y salió de la casa tan rápido como pudo, no tenía ánimos de discutir con su madre.

Se dirigió al templo de Rei, donde la esperaban su grupo de amigas.

— Aún no puedo creerlo. Ustedes son la pareja perfecta —Mina reflexionaba después de haber escuchado atentamente los motivos de la ruptura— Existen varias posibilidades. Tal vez si viajan durante las vacaciones ustedes puedan…

— Mina, Serena y Darien tomaron una decisión, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyarlos —Ami la interrumpió.

— Así es, aunque no nos guste, hay que respetarlos —Lita se acercó y la abrazó— No te preocupes Serena, estamos aquí para lo que necesites.

— Chicas, estoy bien, en verdad —sonrió, sacudiendo las manos para tranquilizarlas— No tengo roto el corazón ni nada parecido.

— No quieras engañarnos, Serena. Sabemos que debajo de esa sonrisa estas destrozada —la regañó Rei— Pero no te preocupes, está noche saldremos a divertirnos.

— ¿Divertirnos? Espera, Rei, eso es…—

— Conozco un lugar donde podemos pasar un buen rato —dijo Lita.

— Nada mejor que una salida entre chicas para olvidar el mal de amores —Mina se puso de pie de un salto entusiasmada.

— Chicas, yo…—

— Beberemos y bailaremos hasta cansarnos —gritó la castaña, levantando los brazos.

— Por supuesto. Cuenten conmigo —Rei miró a Ami— ¿Qué dices, Ami? ¿Puedes olvidarte del estudio por una noche?

— Creo que está bien. Es fin de semana y Serena nos necesita.

La rubia suspiró resignada, sabía que no habría fuerza en el universo que detuviera a sus amigas.

Mina y Lita la acompañaron a casa con la excusa de ayudarla a arreglarse, aunque ella sabía a la perfección que su verdadero motivo era evitar que pusiera una tonta excusa para eludir los planes de esa noche.

Serena les pidió que la esperaran en la sala mientras preparaba su mochila con lo que vestiría esa noche. Estaba segura de que si se quedaba a solas con su madre, está reiniciaría su largo monologo de reproches, así que, decidió ir a casa de una de sus amigas con el fin de prepararse para esa noche.

Después de cambiarse de ropa y maquillarse un poco, las tres jóvenes, salieron del departamento de Lita para encontrarse con Ami y Rei en una conocida casa de comida rápida. El plan era cenar algo ligero y de allí partir a la disco, donde bailarían y se divertirían hasta no poder más.

Apenas acabaron sus hamburguesas y ensaladas se dirigieron al lugar. Moon era el night club más popular del momento y las jóvenes asistían desde que cumplieron la mayoría de edad.

Por supuesto que para Serena resultaba extraño encontrarse allí sin la compañía de Darien. Comprendía lo que las chicas pretendían, pero la soledad que la invadía por no contar con la presencia de su mejor amigo era difícil de disimular.

Luego de bailar un par de canciones decidió descansar y beber algo, por lo cual se dirigió a la barra.

— ¿Mala noche? —preguntó una voz masculina a su lado.

— Algo aburrida —respondió sin levantar la mirada.

— Brindo por eso —un vaso a medio llenar con whisky chocó contra la botella de refresco que tenía entre las manos.

Serena se removió con algo de molestia, no estaba de humor para soportar el coqueteo de un borracho.

— Sí estas tan aburrido deberías ir a otro sitio —soltó con sarcasmo.

— Eso quisiera, pero estoy obligado a quedarme.

— Que pretexto más trivial.

— No tengo porqué darle explicaciones a una niña como tú.

— Oye, para tu información no soy ninguna… —Serena volteó y se quedó sin aliento al encontrarse con aquel par de ojos púrpura que la observaban con hastío— No soy ninguna niña —terminó casi en un susurro.

— Bueno, eso es lo que pareces.

— ¿Qué debo decir de ti? Eres alguna clase de viejo pervertido ¿o algo así? —dijo, guiada por un impulso al observar la plateada cabellera de su interlocutor.

El sujeto rio, vació su vaso de un solo trago y se puso de pie.

— Tendrías mucha suerte de que un "viejo" como yo se fijara en una niñata tonta como tú.

Antes de que pudiera responder el peliplateado se alejó, dejándola con una terrible duda carcomiendo su mente… ¿y sí ese hombre tenía razón? Quizás sí era una niña que aún debía madurar. Después de todo, no podía decidir sobre su futuro y ni hablar sobre el amor.


	2. Capítulo 1

La alarma la despertó con los primeros rayos del alba; como cada mañana desde hacía tres meses Serena se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, de haber estado en la preparatoria hubiera dormido otros veinte minutos, pero ahora pertenecía al complicado mundo laboral y debía cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

Gracias a Akiko, la tía de Darien, había logrado entrar en una afamada tienda que vendía ropa muy exclusiva. Por alguna razón, desde ese día, debía ocuparse del área para caballeros, se suponía que sólo los vendedores más antiguos y, por lo tanto, más experimentados eran designados a ese sector. La rubia supuso que el jefe de personal se había percatado de que gracias a su carisma y buena actitud las ventas en el área de damas habían aumentado considerablemente y por ello la cambió de sector a la espera de que ocurriera lo mismo en el nuevo sector.

— Buenos días —saludó a su familia, que se ubicaba en la mesa para desayunar.

— Buenos días, hija —su madre colocó frente a ella un tazón con sopa de miso, arroz y pescado a la parrilla —¿Dormiste bien?

— Sí, gracias por preguntar.

Desde un par de semanas atrás, la rubia, intentaba reducir al mínimo las palabras que cruzaba con su progenitora, pues esta no dejaba pasar una conversación sin mencionar a Darien y su inexistente reconciliación.

— Buenos días, Serena —su padre hizo a un lado el periódico para saludarla— Escucha, hija, sé que tienes tu día programado, pero necesito que nos reunamos durante tu hora de almorzar ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

— Claro, papá —respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se apresuraba a terminar su desayuno— Te esperaré en el parque que está unas cuadras, frente a la fuente.

— Bien, te telefonearé de todas formas.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y agradecieron por la comida para después partir hacia sus respectivos lugares de trabajo.

Serena no podía negar que se sentía muy a gusto con su empleo, el ambiente era elegante y sofisticado, pero para nada pretencioso; sus compañeros la trataban con cordialidad y, pese a que la competencia por las comisiones era reñida, nadie iniciaba rumores ni se dedicaba a las habladurías; y los clientes eran personas importantes de alta alcurnia, que generalmente aceptaban sus recomendaciones sin crear controversias. Aunque debía admitir que cierta mujeres se la ponían difícil al cuestionar las tallas y los colores de las prendas.

— Buenos días —la recibió su nuevo compañero— ¿Lista para la acción?

— Por supuesto —sonrió— ¿Qué tan laborioso podría ser?

— No sabría decirte. Es la primera vez que una mujer entra a este sector —el muchacho rascó su nuca— Ya sabes, algunos hombres no están cómodos con la idea de que una mujer les diga como vestir o los vea cambiándose.

Serena se quedó pensativa por unos minutos, estaba tan entusiasmada por ser ascendida a un nuevo puesto que no había pensado que en verdad sería tan complicado. Sin embargo, ella nunca temió enfrentar nuevos retos y este no sería la excepción.

— Entonces solo tendré que esforzarme —respondió, ampliando su sonrisa.

— Sí, estaré apoyándote, así que no dudes en preguntarme si tienes dudas.

— Muchas gracias.

Después de una mañana bastante ajetreada, yendo y viniendo en busca de las prendas que exigían los compradores, y de declinar algunas extrañas propuestas, la rubia comprendió porque sus compañeras se negaban a cambiar de sección, a pesar del considerable aumento que el puesto ofrecía.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo decidió quitarse el chaleco negro que exigía el uniforme y concurrir a la cita que tenía con su padre llevando tan sólo la camisa a rayas rojas y azules con el pantalón de corte formal. Tenía una muda de ropa en su casillero, pero consideró innecesario cambiarse simplemente por una hora.

Con prisa se dirigió al parque, las bancas frente a la fuente estaban ocupadas en su totalidad, así que, resolvió esperar a la sombra de un árbol cercano ya que el día se presentaba cálido.

Al recorrer el lugar con la mirada sintió una gran nostalgia. En el sitio se encontraban repartido grupos de amigos y colegas que la hacían añorar sus días de preparatoria, donde lo único que la preocupaban eran los exámenes y lo que haría al reunirse con sus amigas. Como extrañaba aquellos días en que, sin importar el motivo, podía perder el tiempo junto a ellas. La realidad era que desde que cada una de ellas comenzó a enfocarse en el camino que debían recorrer para conseguir sus metas ya no las veía con tanta frecuencia. Pero lo que más la afectaba era ver como las parejas conversaban y compartían cariñosamente sus almuerzos. Ella y Darien jamás actuaron en esa forma, claro que solían caminar tomados de las manos y compartían una que otra muestra de cariño, no obstante ahora que observaba a aquellos enamorados podía notar que su relación no tenía esa aura romántica que tanto deseaba.

— Al menos siempre tendré a mi mejor amigo —murmuró, recordando los momentos vividos.

— Serena —su padre se acercó, saludándola con el brazo extendido— Lamento llegar tarde.

— No te preocupes —se acercó y lo abrazó— También acabo de llegar —mintió para no incomodarlo.

— Perfecto —su padre le entregó una pequeña bandeja cargada de takoyaki— Te traje el almuerzo.

Serena arqueó una ceja y sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Su padre nunca cambiaría, a él le gustaba consentirla y tratarla como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar —se apresuró a agregar Kenji.

— Esta bien, papá. Lo que tú quieras, siempre que regrese a tiempo al trabajo… y pueda terminar mi almuerzo —lo tranquilizó— En verdad tengo hambre.

Subieron a un taxi y en diez minutos llegaron a un complejo de departamentos que se había remodelado hacía unos meses. A la rubia le pareció innecesario el gastar en un taxi cuando les hubiera tomado unos veinte o treinta minutos llegar al lugar, aunque cuando lo analizó mejor se percató que de haber caminado jamás regresaría a tiempo.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó confundida.

— Ya lo verás —su padre introdujo la llave y la invitó a pasar.

El espacio era apenas un poco más grande que su habitación, había una sala con dos puertas a la derecha y lo que parecía un armario empotrado a la izquierda.

Serena observó a su padre como buscando aprobación y comenzó a recorrer el estrecho, pero luminoso departamento.

Al abrir la primera puerta, que era plegable, se encontró con una pequeña kitchenette totalmente equipada. En la segunda estaba el baño, con una pequeña regadera manual.

— Lo siento, tendrás que ir a un baño público si quieres utilizar una bañera, o puedes ir a casa si lo deseas.

— No comprendo.

— Hija, escúchame —Kenji se acercó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas— Siempre serás mi pequeña princesa, pero es hora de que empieces a subir los escalones que te llevarán a convertirte en la extraordinaria mujer que sé que serás —la soltó la para quitarse los lentes y enjugar una lágrima— Además, siendo sincero, no creo que puedas continuar soportando el insistente acoso de tu madre.

— ¡Papá! —lo regañó. Era cierto lo de decía sobre su madre, pero no era correcto que su esposo se exprese de esa manera.

— Lo siento. Amo a Ikuko, pero no puedes negar que es muy perseverante cuando se lo propone —Serena rodó los ojos y asintió, recordando las interminables discusiones sobre su exnovio— Bien, es por eso que renté este lugar para ti, para que inicies tu vida adulta.

— ¡Oh, papá! Esto… esto es… demasiado... —dijo entre sollozos— No puedo… no puedo aceptarlo.

— De eso nada, ya pagué el depósito y dos meses de alquiler para que no tengas de qué preocuparte hasta que te adaptes—-la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos— Sé que puede parecer intimidante, pero lo harás bien. Además, siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo.

Serena ocultó su rostro en el hombro de su adorado padre para acallar su escandaloso llanto. Después de unos minutos, y ya más calmada, se acercó a la puerta vidriada que daba a un pequeño balcón, apoyó una mano sobre el cristal y, por primera vez en su vida, decidió tomar una decisión que sabía lo cambiaría todo.

— Mamá se enfadará contigo —volteó y sonriendo.

— Puedo lidiar con eso.

Su padre la acompañó hasta el trabajo, entregándole la llave y quedándose con la de repuesto.

— Puedo ir a limpiarlo, así este fin de semana realizamos la mudanza.

— Sí, no te preocupes. Confía en mí.

— Lo hago, hija… lo hago —Kenji la observó con ternura— Bueno, creo que es mejor terminar con nuestro almuerzo y regresar al trabajo.

La rubia consultó la hora en su reloj y se apresuró a devorar su comida. Durante el corto viaje de regreso envió varios mensajes a sus amigas para contarles las buenas nuevas, sabía que las chicas estaban ocupadas con sus respectivas ocupaciones, pero estaba segura de que le responderían en cuanto pudieran. Pese a que en estos tres meses no pudo verlas tanto como hubiera querido, confiaba en que sus amigas la apoyarían en todo lo que pudieran, sobre todo cuando supieran que iba a independizarse. No quería admitirlo, pero le aterraba la idea de enfrentarse sola a todo aquello.

Una vez que el taxi se detuvo, se despidió de su padre con un abrazo, volvió a agradecerle depositando un beso sobre su mejilla y se apresuró a ingresar al edificio para prepararse para las faenas vespertinas.

Su cambio de humor era notable, por momentos se perdía dentro de su imaginación conjeturando todas las posibles situaciones a las cuales se enfrentaría al vivir sola. Sin embargo, aunque su mente se encontrara en otro sitio, sus manos no detenían su labor y doblaban y acomodaban las distintas prendas que los clientes se habían probado. Lo malo de trabajar en un local tan exitoso era tener que sonreír al entregar un cambio tras otro a los compradores quisquillosos que creían que su dinero les daba la libertad de comportarse como niños malcriados a los que había que complacer.

— Serena ¿puedes encargarte de ese cliente? —preguntó en voz baja uno de sus compañeros.

— Pero ¿no es tu turno? —observó por sobre el hombro derecho de su colega al joven hombre de cabellera plateada— No sería correcto.

— Por favor, el tipo es algo malhumorado y no entra en razones. Ya le dije que no tenemos la talla de la camisa que busca.

— ¿Y por qué quieres dejármelo a mí?

— Porque tu sonrisa ablanda hasta un corazón de roca… Por favor, te dejaré quedarte con la comisión.

La rubia lo observó entrecerrando los ojos, podía ser algo torpe y distraída, pero jamás tan tonta como para realizar una venta y dejar que alguien más se lleve el crédito por su trabajo.

— Termina con esto —señaló los pantalones que estaba doblando— Yo me encargo de él.

Se dirigió con paso seguro hasta el hombre que observaba el perchero de los abrigos.

— Buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

— No, uno de los empleados ya… —en cuanto el peliplateado la observó enmudeció.

— Tendrá que disculpar a mi compañero, pero tuvo que atender un llamado de la gerencia —sonrió— Me encargaré de ayudarlo, si me lo permite.

— Am… sí, gracias —respondió en forma más amable— Necesito una camisa nueva —señaló la prenda que llevaba puesta— Tuve un accidente y tengo una reunión en cuarenta minutos.

— Por favor —Serena extendió su brazo indicando los vestidores— ¿Si gusta acompañarme? Conseguiremos que se vea impecable.

Lo dejó en los vestidores para que pudiera quitarse la camisa manchada y fue en busca de algunos cambios que sabían le quedarían bien. El hombre era bastante joven, de contextura delgada, pero bien formada; de piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos color purpura que Serena creía recordar haber visto antes. Mientras buscaba entre las blancas camisas, recordó como la enorme mancha, de lo que parecía algún tipo bebida, empapaba hasta el pecho de la prenda que su cliente vestía; el cabello del sujeto estaba húmedo también, cosa que llamó su atención sobre manera.

— ¿Qué clase de accidente pudo haber tenido? —se preguntó a sí misma de regreso al vestidor— Disculpe —llamó a la puerta con suaves toques— Aquí tengo un par de camisas que creo le quedarán a la perfección.

Cuando la puerta se abrió tuvo que contener el aliento, el hombre se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y dejaba ver unos abdominales muy bien trabajados. Ella jamás se había sentido apenada al ver a algún cliente sin camiseta, sin embargo, observar a aquel fornido torso y musculosos brazos le produjo una sensación difícil de explicar. Así que desvió la mirada completamente avergonzada.

— Muchas gracias.

— Sí desea probarse alguna otra cosa no dude en llamarme —se giró con rapidez, necesitaba quitarlo de su ángulo de visión.

— Espera —la detuvo sujetando suavemente su brazo— ¿Podrías deshacerte de esto? Por favor —dijo, extendiéndole la camisa manchada.

— Pero… esta camisa aún podría salvarse sí la lleva a la tintorería —respondió, sujetándola entre sus manos.

— Supongo que sí, pero no tengo tiempo de llevarla. En verdad, se me hace tarde.

— De acuerdo —sonrió y se alejó.

Por unos segundos pensó en obedecer al cliente, pero al examinar más de cerca la prenda se percató que era de una marca reconocida por hacer ropas de calidad a medida, así que, decidió guardarla en el depósito y llevarla ella misma a la tintorería. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Simplemente porque su amabilidad le decía que ese hombre no tenía idea de lo que hacía al pedirle que la desechara.

Para cuando regresó, el cliente se encontraba fuera del vestidor y acomodaba las mangas de su saco.

— Tienes buen gusto —dijo con una sutil sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrío.

— Muchas gracias, pero creo que es la persona quien hace lucir la ropa y no al revés.

— Buen punto.

Un silencio algo incómodo, en el cual solo se quedaron observándose el uno al otro, se tendió por unos segundos.

— Entonces caballero ¿ya escogió? —el compañero que le había pedido ayuda intervino.

Serena lo miró enfadada, sabía lo que su colega pretendía, ya lo había visto pasar miles de veces en el departamento de damas. Le rogaban que atendiera a un cliente que supuestamente era imposible de complacer y una vez realizada la venta ellos intentaban quedarse con su comisión.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para defenderse cuando el peliplateado habló.

— Por supuesto, la señorita… —la señaló con la mano, dando a entender que quería saber su nombre.

— Serena… Tsukino, Serena —respondió de inmediato.

— La señorita Tsukino fue de gran ayuda.

— Bien, entonces lo invito a acercarse a la caja…

— Claro, señorita Tsukino, adelante —el hombre señaló el camino, dándole paso y dejando a su malagradecido compañero con la palabra en boca.

Una vez que pagó la cuenta y se aseguró que la venta haya sido anotada a su nombre, el hombre se despidió.

— Me llamo Damián Black, por cierto —volvió a sonreír y extendió su mano, la cual Serena estrechó por pura cortesía— Ha sido un placer conocerte. Hasta pronto.

— Adiós, y gracias por confiar en mí.

Una vez que señor Black se retiró, la rubia, volvió a sus ocupaciones. Durante el resto de la tarde intentó pensar en todo lo que debía hacer para convencer a su madre y realizar cuanto antes la mudanza. No obstante, no podía quitar esos bellos ojos purpuras de su mente, algo dentro de ella le decía que quería volver a encontrarse con esa mirada.


	3. Capítulo 2

Serena bebió apresuradamente su café, sabía espantoso, pero no tenía nada más para desayunar. Ya ha tenido dos semanas desde que se mudó a su departamento y hasta que se había llenado la heladera para tener una comida decente, aunque era tan mala cocinera prefería comprar las cajas de bentón en la tienda de conveniencia. No hay ninguna necesidad que esté sola que deba gastar su tiempo en la cocina. Sin embargo, la situación cambió esa semana cuando el esperado encuentro con sus amigas se realizó. Las chicas estaban ansiosas por conocer su departamento.

Después de que recibió su mensaje se reunieron brevemente en una casa de comidas rápidas. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para intercambiar comentarios sobre lo que sucedió con sus vidas y que se quejaron del desastre que representaban el que Serena viviera antes de que se retraiga a sus trabajos y estudios.

Ami se dedicaba a completar una investigación para convertirla en una medicina de la medicina, estaba decidida a cumplir con su sueño y las expectativas de su madre. Rei continúa con su entrenamiento para ocupar el puesto de su abuelo encargándose del templo, aunque su padre se haya inconforme porque no haya seguido sus pasos. Lita, por su parte, estudiaba para ser chef y mientras trabajaba medio tiempo como ayudante de cocina de una famosa pastelería para adquirir conocimientos y poder montar su propio negocio. Y Mina ponía todo su esfuerzo y empeño en convertir en una ídolo, y gracias a su perseverancia había logrado ser la segunda presentadora de un programa de televisión.

La rubia dio un último vistazo a su pequeño espacio antes de marcharse, sospechó que su habitación estaba vacía, que solo utilizaba la cama, que también utilizaba el sofá, una chabhada sobre el tatami y una televisión sobre un pequeño librero. No había mucho que enseñarles a sus amigas, pero al menos tenía los utensilios culinarios que su madre le obsequió y, un peso que nunca los había usado, podía servir todo para un banquete con ellos.

Salió rumbo al trabajo, rememorando el drama telenovelezco que inició Ikuko cuando ella y su padre le comunicaron los planos para su futuro. Mostrar todo lo que quieras ...

"¿Qué pensará Darién?" "No es bueno para tu reputación" "La esposa de un médico no puede mostrar esa clase de imagen"

Sonrió para sí al recordar la valentía de Kenji al enfrentar a su esposa. Estaba segura de que el accionar de su padre tendría represalias muy severas, ya que Ikuko no perdonaría fácilmente que su esposo actuara a sus espaldas.

Durante el descanso del almuerzo envió un mensaje a Lita, estaba segura de que ese era su horario más ocupado, pero esperaba que le respondiera apenas estuviera libre y confirmará la cita que tenían esa tarde.

— Hey, Tsukino —uno de sus compañeros la llamó apenas entró a la sala de empleados— ¿Es verdad que Colmillo Blanco se lleva bien contigo?

— ¿Colmillo blanco? —preguntó, observando al grupo de jóvenes reunidos alrededor de la pequeña mesa.

— Ese tipo de cabellos blancos y mirada recelosa —respondió otro.

— ¿Se refieren al señor Black? —la rubia los observó extrañada— ¿Por qué lo llaman así?

— Porque es como un perro rabioso, presuntuoso y malhumorado.

— Es verdad, nunca acepta recomendaciones y se comporta con soberbia. Incluso una vez en la que me acusó con el gerente por estar platicando mientras él se cambiaba.

— Ni me lo digas, cada vez que debo atenderlo me pongo nervioso y termino tartamudeando —se burló uno de ellos— La comisión es buena, pero no lo vale.

Cada uno de sus colegas parecía tener una opinión formada, pero bien fundada del cliente. Sin embargo, en las ocasiones que el peliplateado acudió al local, después de adquirir la camisa, Serena notó que era una persona amable que la escuchaba con detenimiento, incluso sonrió en más de una ocasión cuando ella mencionó que le agradaba su estilo formal. Por ello no era de extrañarse que su opinión no encajara con la de sus compañeros.

— Supongo que debe ser frustrante que siempre te lo dejemos a ti —el joven que intentó quedarse con su comisión le sonreía con obvia falsedad— Al menos sólo lo soportas una vez a la semana.

— Para nada —decidió que le mejor era ocultar la buena actitud de Black hacía su persona hasta saber de qué se trataba— Puede ser difícil lidiar con sus exigencias, pero no es nada que no enfrentes con otros clientes.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con sus habladurías, Serena, se excusó y fue en busca de su almuerzo. Finalmente terminó ubicándose en una banca del parque cercano, no estaba de humor para escuchar las quejas de sus compañeros.

Se sentía solitario estar allí sentada, observando cómo las personas iban y venían conversando animadamente.

— ¿Cuándo me quedé tan sola? —se preguntó, mientras veía las fotografías de sus amigas y Darién que guardaba en el celular— Bien, no hay porqué desanimarme. Ahora que tengo mi propio departamento voy a reunir al grupo. Sí, seremos tan unidas como antes.

Decidida se puso de pie y regresó tan rápido como pudo para comenzar su horario de la tarde.

Estaba tan animada y concentrada en lo que hacía que las horas se pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para cuándo se percató la claridad del día comenzaba a ser más tenue. Sin esperar, se dirigió a los vestidores femeninos para quitarse el uniforme y ataviarse con unos jeans oscuros de rodillas rasgadas, una camisa color rosa pálido y sus zapatillas con una media luna a los lados. Se apresuró a ir a su casillero y dejó su uniforme pulcramente colgado para evitar las arrugas y recogió su cartera.

Lita la esperaba a unos metros de la salida, en cuanto la castaña la vio levantó su brazo saludándola efucivamente para que pudiera verla. Serena sonrió al pensar que era difícil que su amiga pasara desapercibida.

— Lita —se acercó con paso presuroso y la abrazo.

— Hola, Serena —la castaña correspondió al abrazo, estrechándolo aún más— Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

— Sí, demasiado.

Serena se alejó enjugando una lágrima, su soledad se hacía más pesada al saber que tan sólo estaría acompañada durante unas pocas horas.

— Cielos, Serena. Ya estás muy grande para ser tan llorona.

— No estoy llorando —volteó su rostro, fingiendo enfado.

— Sí tú lo dices —Lita la abrazó por los hombros.

La castaña siempre había sido un más alta, pero en los últimos meses parecía haber crecido varios centímetros, o tal vez la perspectiva de Serena estuviera algo distorsionada por no ver a su amiga tan seguido como estaba acostumbrada.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar en silencio. La rubia iba aferrada al brazo de su amiga, observando los escaparates de las tiendas a su alrededor. Era curioso como después de estar trabajando casi cuatro meses en aquel centro comercial apenas se había dedicado a inspeccionar el lugar.

— Tu mensaje decía que necesitabas ayuda —Lita rompió el silencio.

— Sí. Lamento llamarte por esto, pero no sabía a quién recurrir —agachó su cabeza— Necesito que me digas… ¿Qué debo comprar para poder recibirlas en mi departamento?

— Serena ¿estás bromeando? —su amiga se detuvo y la giró sujetando sus hombros— Somos tus amigas. Queremos verte y estar contigo, no necesitas…

— Por favor, Lita —la interrumpió, uniendo sus manos suplicante— Tengo el dinero, pero no estoy segura de qué debo comprar.

— ¡Oh, rayos! ¿Qué más da? —la castaña se encogió de hombros- Hay una tienda de rebajas más adelante. Vayamos a ver qué podemos conseguir.

Treinta minutos después, Serena metía un cojín redondo que imitaba la cabeza de un gato al carro de compras.

— Creo que debería llevar otros cuatro.

— Solo toma uno y pide el resto en la caja, es más sencillo —Lita revisaba el grosor de los mullidos almohadones que estaban en el carro— Debes buscar unos más grandes para que podamos sentarnos, pero estos están bien para tu cama.

Una vez que escogieron los "asientos" adecuados, fueron por las cortinas y un par de mantas. Serena había cambiado su preferencia por el color rosa a colores más sobrios y maduros, según Lita, decidiéndose por mantas y sábanas en bordo, amarillo y marrón claro, y cortinas de celestes salpicadas de pequeñas flores blancas.

-Bien, ¿ya tienes vasos y platos?

— Y cubiertos, fueron un obsequio de mi madre —respondió la rubia, siguiendo a su amiga al sector de la vajilla.

— Entonces necesitas unas tazas y cazos —Lita se detuvo y señaló uno de los pasillos —Busca aquí, yo iré del otro lado.

Serena suspiró apesadumbrada, nunca imaginó que salir de compras fuera tan agotador. Además, Lita era demasiado exigente, lo que la agotaba aún más ¿Qué importaba si los flecos de la manta estaban desparejos? ¿O si un botón del cojín estaba algo flojo? Se preguntaba sí había sido prudente su decisión de pedirle ayuda a su amiga.

De pronto una taza floreada llamó su atención, así que la tomó para analizarla. Le agradaba el diseño, pero también quería la que tenía corazones de colores y otra con rayas de colores.

—Supongo que no importa si no son iguales— murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto su mano se topó con otra que quería asir "su" taza. Porque sí, ya había decidido que la compraría.

— Disculpe —se apoderó del recipiente con agilidad sin levantar la mirada.

— No te preocupes, fui yo quien se interpuso.

Serena se paralizó, conocía esa armoniosa y suave voz bastante bien como para identificar a su dueño sin siquiera ver su rostro, más tuvo que hacerlo para confirmarlo.

— ¿Señor Black?

Los comentarios de sus colegas vinieron a su mente y, por alguna razón inexplicable, se puso nerviosa, a tal punto que dejó que la taza de porcelana se le resbalara de entre los dedos.

— Cuidado —Black se movió con rapidez atrapando el recipiente en el aire— Sería una pena que se rompiera ¿No crees? No tendría sentido que te la hubiera cedido entonces.

Serena quedó absorta por unos segundos hasta que reparó en las palabras pronunciadas por el peliplateado.

— Espere ¿acaba de decir que me lo cedió? —lo increpó un poco molesta.

— Claro, yo lo había tomado primero.

— Entonces puede tenerlo —le entregó la taza y se volteó para volver sobre sus pasos en busca de su amiga.

La rubia comenzaba a ver un atisbo de la soberbia que sus compañeros habían mencionado. Estaba segura de que ella había cogido la taza primero, pues él apoyó su mano sobre la de ella, así que no comprendía la razón por la cual ese hombre hablaba con tanta seguridad y arrogancia.

— Espera —Black sujetó suavemente su brazo, deteniendo su andar— Lo lamento, solo estaba bromeando.

Serena cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundo para borrar cualquier pensamiento negativo. Estaba dejando que la charlatanería de los demás la afectara, ella no era la clase de persona que juzga a otra sin conocerla. De pronto un perfume profundo y masculino llegó a sus fosas nasales embotando sus sentidos. Denotó que el contacto entre ellos se prolongó demasiado y el rubor tiñó sus mejillas. No quería ser descortés, pero sentía la necesidad de ser precavida, así que, se giró lentamente para poder verlo a la cara.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, señor Black?

El peliplateado la quedó viendo dubitativo, jamás imaginó que su presencia significara una molestia para la joven. Él tan sólo había entrado al local guiado por la necesidad de acercarse en cuanto la vio a través del cristal de la vidriera, ni siquiera tenía una respuesta para aquella inquisición, así que no tuvo más remedio que inventar una excusa que fuera creíble.

— Estoy buscando un obsequio para mi madre —desvió la mirada, rascando su nuca— No pretendía ser inoportuno.

—¡No lo eres! —la voz de Lita resonó a las espaldas de Serena.

La rubia miró a su amiga intentado comprender su actitud, pero al ver el brillo en sus verdes orbes no tuvo la necesidad de indagar. Era seguro que Lita había encontrado "algo" de su amado senpai en Damian Black.

— Creo que podemos ayudarlo —Serena sonrió resignada.

— ¿En verdad no te molesta? —el peliplatedo estaba entusiasmado.

— ¿Qué va? Por supuesto que no —la castaña sacudió su mano delante de su rostro— Ahora, dime ¿qué estabas buscando?

Después de estar dando vueltas por la tienda durante una hora, los tres salieron cargando las abultadas compras de Serena y un juego de té que Black eligió para su progenitora.

— Gracias por su ayuda señoritas.

— No es nada, señor Black —respondió Serena— En realidad usted nos está ayudando al cargar nuestras bolsas.

— Por favor, es un placer.

La sonrisa del peliplateado era fascinante, a tal punto que Serena se sentía cautivada. Ambos se quedaron observándose en un silencio que, por primera vez, no se sentía para nada incómodo.

— Esto es demasiado —Lita los interrumpió sacudiendo las bolsas— Tendremos que buscar un taxi.

— Bueno, mi coche está cerca… Sí desean yo podría…

— Así estamos bien, gracias —Serena lo interrumpió.

— Supongo que es extraño que les ofrezca transporte alguien que apenas conocen —observó a su alrededor desesperado por encontrar un motivo para estar más tiempo junto a la rubia. Para su suerte, la solución se presentó por sí sola— ¿Qué les parece si vamos por un refresco? —al ver como Serena dudaba se apresuró a agregar— Como agradecimiento por tomarse la molestia de ayudarme.

— No estoy seg…

— Claro que sí —Lita la interrumpió— Estamos agradecidas —se acercó al oído de su amiga— Arriésgate, Serena. Solo quiero saber más de él.

Los tres se dirigieron a una cafetería ubicada a unos pasos del lugar y se sentaron en una de las mesas ubicadas en el exterior para disfrutar de unos batidos acompañados con pastel. La conversación variaba en todo momento, Lita estaba enfrascada en su papel de detective intentando sonsacar toda información que pudiera del caballero de ojos color púrpura. Mientras él dirigía su interés hacia Serena con afán de conocerla, incluso la corrigió pidiéndole que lo llamara Damián y dejara las formalidades.

— Entonces, Serena ¿aún no te acostumbras a tu independencia?

— No del todo. Es difícil estar sola —respondió ella con total naturalidad, recordando su soliloquio en la hora del almuerzo.

— No te preocupes, las primeras semanas te resultará extraño, pero ya verás que te acostumbrarás —la sonrisa de Damián denotaba nostalgia— Te lo dice la voz de la experiencia. He vivido solo desde los dieciocho.

— ¿Ya ves, Serena? No tienes de que preocuparte —Lita palmeó el hombro de su amiga— Por cierto Damián ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Lita, eso es irrespetuoso —Serena la regañó.

— No te preocupes, no me molesta —la tranquilizó el peliplatedo— Tengo una idea. Les diré mi edad si me dicen las suyas.

— Diecinueve —corearon ambas, para después echarse a reír.

— Veintiséis —respondió, uniéndose a las risas.

Al pensar que Damián no era tan mayor como lo imaginaba algo dentro del pecho de Serena se removió encendiendo todas sus alarmas. Sin disimulo controló la hora en su reloj, tenía que marcharse de allí de inmediato.

— ¡Oh, vaya! Ya es muy tarde —dijo con apuro— Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

— Supongo que ya he tomado demasiado de su tiempo por hoy —dijo él, poniéndose de pie— Las ayudaré a conseguir un taxi.

Él no deseaba separarse tan pronto de la rubia, pero era obvio que ella se encontraba molesta y era mejor no tentar a su suerte, ya estaba en el cielo por solo compartir un par de horas a su lado y conocer algo de su vida.

— De acuerdo, pero antes necesito refrescarme —Serena se entró a la cafetería dejando solos a sus acompañantes

Para cuando regresó, Damián, metía las compras en el maletero de un taxi.

— Adiós, Damián. Espero que nos veamos pronto —Lita lo saludó antes de ubicarse en el asiento trasero del coche— Ha sido un placer.

— El placer fue mío —respondió y se giró hacia Serena— Te veo pronto.

— Sí. Gracias —Serena sentía sus mejillas arder.

La mirada de ese hombre tenía un efecto único y movilizador en ella, por lo que subió al taxi sin levantar la cabeza consciente de que su rostro estaba rojo cual tomate.

\- Él me agrada. Sería un buen amigo ¿no crees? Dijo la castaña, cuando el coche se puso en marcha.

\- Sí.

Serena sonrió al saber que Damián Negro no era el sujeto desagradable que los demás creían. Tal vez Lita tenía razón y debía arriesgarse a conocerlo mejor, después de todo no era malo hacer un nuevo amigo.


	4. Capítulo 3

— Creo que esta vez quedó bien —la rubia volvía su mirada al libro de cocina que descansaba sobre la encimera.

Lita sabía a la perfección que ella no era buena en la cocina, así que era razonable que le diera un libro con recetas sencillas para principiantes como regalo por estrenar departamento. Sonrió con pesar al pensar que su amiga aún temía que la intoxique como la última vez que preparó galletas, pero no tenía la culpa los frascos de la canela y la cúrcuma eran idénticos.

No obstante había pulido sus habilidades con el tiempo y ya no se sentía avergonzada de su arte culinario. Tal vez no podía preparar platos muy sofisticados, pero era la cuarta vez que preparaba la receta y, aunque los vegetales parecían haber sido cortados a tarascones, el aroma que desprendía la salsa era exquisito, así que estaba segura de que sorprendería a sus amigas.

Orgullosa de sí misma se quitó el mandil para ir a darse una ducha rápida y así aprovechar el tiempo en lo que los vegetales terminaban de cocerse. Cuando salió del baño, aún envuelta con la toalla, arregló rápidamente la pequeña sala y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina para apagar la estufa.

Una vez que se cambió se sentó sobre la cama para secar su largo cabello y observó como el color del cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de cristal que daba paso al balcón para refrescarse con la suave brisa. Salió y apoyó un codo en la barandilla para sostener su cabeza sobre la palma de la mano, suspirando se dedicó a ver como el día se despedía. El atardecer era uno de sus momentos favoritos; la luz desapareciendo creaba una expectativa casi mágica que la mantenía al filo de los nervios a la espera de la aparición de la primera estrella.

Dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar el teléfono timbrar, se apresuró a contestar rogando que algunas de sus amigas no la llamara para suspender el encuentro. Al observar el nombre en la pantalla una sonrisa se formó automáticamente en sus labios.

— ¡Darien! —gritó, apenas contestó.

No podía evitar sentirse feliz, después de todo Darien seguía siendo su mejor amigo y, aunque ya no platicaran tan seguido como lo hacían cuando estaban juntos, ella aún necesitaba de sus consejos y bromas para sentirse tranquila.

— _Hola Serena ¿cómo has estado? —_ la voz del azabache se escuchaba tranquila como siempre. Aunque la rubia sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado _— Lamento no haberte llamado antes, pero he estado muy ocupado…_

— Sí, lo sé —lo interrumpió— Siempre te has esforzado en lo que haces —las lágrimas se agolparon en el borde de sus pestañas, cerró con fuerza los parpados para evitar que escapen. Realmente extrañaba a su mejor amigo, pero sería desconsiderado de su parte hacérselo saber.

— _Serena… ¿está todo bien?_

— Sí… es solo que me sorprendiste. No esperaba tu llamado.

— _Bueno, extrañaba tu voz chillona_ —dijo él, entre risas.

— Darien, no seas grosero —infló las mejillas aun sabiendo que no podía verla.

— Ya, ya, no te enfades —su tono dichoso hizo que la rubia se relaje— Entonces… cuéntame ¿ya terminaste de acomodarte en tu nuevo departamento?

— Claro. Lita me estuvo ayudando con la decoración —sonrío al recordar la seriedad con la que su amiga le indicaba que objetos adquirir. De pronto recordó la sonrisa de Damian y se sonrojó, decidió no mencionarlo puesto que todavía no lo conocía lo suficiente— Las chicas vendrán a cenar hoy.

— _Eso es genial. Me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que las tienes a tu lado._

— Sí, pero en verdad quisiera que estuvieras conmigo —apenas susurró las últimas palabras.

— _Sabes que siempre seré tu amigo, pero…_

El largo silencio en el auricular hizo que se preocupara.

— ¿Darien?

— _Serena… yo… yo conocí a alguien._

Serena presionó con fuerza el móvil haasta que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos, un leve escalofrío recorrió su columna y comenzó a temblar nerviosa.

— Eso… —inhaló profundo— Eso es genial. Me siento feliz por ti, Darien —intentaba que su voz no temblara como lo hacía su cuerpo.

— _¿Lo dices en serio? ¿en verdad no te molesta? —el azabache se escuchaba preocupado._

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Por supuesto que me alegro por ti —contestó con total sinceridad— Eres una persona maravillosa y te has esforzado mucho por alcanzar tus metas, mereces tener a alguien con quien compartir tu vida.

— _Muchas gracias, Serena. No sabes lo que significa para mí que puedas aceptarlo —Darien parecía haberse relajado— Sabes, creo que te llevarás bien con Inazuki. Ustedes son parecidas._

— Apuesto a que sí —Serena rio, sintiendo como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda— Estoy más que ansiosa por conocerla.

— _Te enviaré una fotografía —se escuchó como alguien llamaba al azabache desde lejos— Lo siento, debo ir a comer algo antes de que la hora del almuerzo termine._

— ¡Oh! Tienes razón, también tengo que terminar de preparar la cena.

— _Me alegra saber que estás bien —una voz femenina lo llamó nuevamente._

— No te preocupes, soy una chica fuerte.

— _Lo sé… Entonces, hablamos pronto._

— Sí, hasta pronto Darien —Serena se quedó apretando el teléfono contra su oreja derecha hasta que escuchó el "click" que daba por finalizada la llamada— Te extraño, Darien —murmuró, dejando que el llanto gane.

Una vez que se calmó fue al baño para lavarse el rostro tantas veces como podía, esperaba que el agua fría bajara un poco la inflamación de sus ojos.

Sin más que hacer se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el arroz, sus amigas llegarían en unos veinte minutos y quería platicar con ellas tranquilamente. Mientras ponía a calentar el curry y agregaba algo más de sal, se perdió en sus pensamientos. Ella sabía que no había llorado por el hecho de que Darien tuviera novia, todo lo contrario, estaba feliz por él; el motivo de su llanto era mucho más profundo y conflictivo que eso. Ella se había visto parada en la oscuridad, observando a través de un grueso cristal como todos a su alrededor comenzaban a caminar por distintos senderos alejándose. Sí, tanto sus amigas como Darien habían proseguido con sus vidas y ella, de una u otra forma, continuaba aferrada a las ilusiones de un pasado lleno alegría que empezaba a desvanecerse.

"No es que no me alegre por ellos… es solo que… se siente solitario" pensó, mientras revolvía la salsa.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación, apagó el fuego y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, se detuvo antes de abrirla y golpeó sus mejillas.

"Vamos, Serena. No es momento para pensar en cosas tristes."

Cuando abrió la puerta sonrió con alegría al ver los rostros conocidos.

— ¡Chicas! —gritó y se lanzó a los brazos de sus amigas.

Las cuatro féminas la observaban con curiosidad.

— ¡Oye, Serena! ¿Qué haces —preguntó Rei— Ya estás grande para actuar de esta manera.

— Lo siento —Serena deshizo el abrazo avergonzada.

— Rei, no seas tan dura con ella —Mina se acercó y presionó su brazo— Serena solo se dejó llevar por la emoción ¿verdad?

— Claro. Además llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, así que es completamente natural estar tan entusiasmada —agregó Ami en su defensa.

— Lo lamento, Serena —Rei se disculpó.

La azabache parecía acongojada. La rubia pensó que quizás pasar tanto tiempo meditando en solitario estaba teniendo un efecto un efecto negativo en su amiga, así que decidió aceptar su disculpa con una sonrisa y olvidar el asunto.

— Esta bien —Serena se hizo a un lado dejando el paso libre— Entren, por favor. La cena ya está lista.

Apenas entraron, las chicas, comenzaron a dar vueltas por el estrecho departamento, observando cada rincón con detenimiento.

— Quedó bien ¿verdad? —preguntó Lita, siguiendo a Serena hasta la cocina.

— Lita ¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver con esto? —Mina se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

— Bueno… —la castaña se rascó la nuca intentando idear alguna excusa— Como tengo experiencia viviendo sola, Serena me pidió ayuda.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —se quejó Mina— Serena nosotras también somos tus amigas.

— Así es, debiste pedirnos ayuda —Ami se sumó a las quejas.

— Chicas, dejen eso —Serena colocó los platos y cubiertos en una bandeja para llevarlos a la chabudai— Y ayúdenme con el resto de la vajilla. La cena va a enfriarse.

De inmediato Lita se apoderó de la bandeja y dejó que las demás buscaran los utensilios faltantes para la cena.

Todas se sentaron sobre los mullidos almohadones que habían comprado la semana anterior. La rubia no pudo evitar rememorar el momento y su encuentro con Damian Black, entonces su mirada fue directo a la más alta de sus amigas, debía encontrar una manera de agradecerle a Lita por toda su ayuda.

Mientras las chicas conversaban y se ponían al día contando lo que ocurría en sus vidas, ella sirvió la comida. Cada una parecía estar entusiasmada por los nuevos logros conseguidos en sus respectivas carreras.

Ami había aprobado todos los exámenes parciales y estaba dando tutorías a algunos estudiantes de secundaria. Rei comenzó a ir a algunos hogares para bendecirlos, aunque su abuelo seguía acompañándola para asegurarse de que no cometiera ningún error. La vida de Mina no era ningún misterio, trabajaba rodeada de idol's y actores premiados divirtiéndose como nunca. Lita sólo comentó que tenía intenciones de iniciar un curso de arreglo florales, pero no estaba segura ya que se quedaría sin tiempo libre.

— Y dinos, Serena ¿Ya te adaptaste al nuevo sector? —Ami recibió el plato cargado.

Sus amigas sabían que cuando había sido transferida estaba muerta de los nervios ya que sería la única mujer en el área.

— Sí, no era tan espeluznante como pensaba —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Las chicas se miraron con preocupación, parecían tentadas a preguntar que había sucedido para que cambiara de idea tan drásticamente, pero decidieron callar y, agradeciendo por la comida, se dedicaron de llenos a sus platos mientras ella iba por el jugo de naranja. Ante el primer bocado, los semblantes de sus amigas cambiaron, incluso Mina y Ami tragaron con dificultad.

— Serena ¿probaste el curry antes de servirnos? —preguntó Lita, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo incómoda.

— Claro que sí —Serena las observó confundida— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque creo está terriblemente dulce —Mina intentaba disimular su desagrado.

— ¿Qué? —la rubia cogió una cucharada y la llevó a su boca solo para correr a la cocina a escupirla en la batea.

— ¿De casualidad no confundiste el azúcar con la sal? —Lita disimulaba la risa.

— Bueno, lo potes se parecen y no estaba prestando atención —se excusó, completamente avergonzada.

— Santo cielo, Serena. No tienes remedio —Rei se llevó una mano a la cien y comenzó a masajearla— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?

— Pues, lo siento —Serena se cruzó de brazos— No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito Rei.

— Sólo digo que deberías prestar más atención. Pudiste matarnos.

— Rei, no exageres —intervino Ami, sabiendo que la discusión no terminaría si seguían hablando en ese tono— Lo mejor será pedir unas pizzas y olvidarnos del mal trago.

Todas asintieron en mutuo acuerdo y terminaron escogiendo los ingredientes de las pizzas.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron entre risas y bromas sobre como Serena les había servido el postre antes que la cena, también conversaron entusiasmadas sobre el grupo de rock que Mina insistía en que conozcan. La rubia se mantenía cabizbaja y bastante callada, no podía quitar de su mente la conversación con Darien.

Cerca de la media noche, Ami, Rei y Mina se despidieron agradeciendo la invitación y agradeciendo el fallido intento de intoxicación. Lita se quedó para ayudarla a ordenar, explicando que vivía cerca y no tendría problemas en llegar a su casa un poco más tarde.

— Recuerden que el próximo fin de semana iremos a Moon —Mina saludó antes de subir al taxi junto a las demás.

— ¿Ahora me dirás que te sucede? —preguntó la castaña, una vez que ambas estuvieron dentro del departamento.

— No sé a qué te refieres —Serena se colocó el mandil y empezó a lavar la vajilla que su amiga le alcanzaba.

— Por favor, Serena. Estabas ansiosa porque nos reuniéramos y pasaste toda la noche ausente —Lita presionó su hombro— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Serena cerró el grifo, apoyó las manos en el borde de la pila y dejó salir un profundo suspiro. Sabía que Lita no le diría nada a las demás, pero no quería que supiera sobre sus inseguridades y temores, eso era algo que debía enfrentar y superar por sí misma, así que decidió hablar de algo más.

— Es que aún no he podido acostumbrarme a estar tan sola.

— Eso es algo normal—la castaña acarició su espalda para consolarla— Pero nos tienes a nosotras y tu familia no está lejos.

— Sí, pero lo extraño. Incluso es difícil dormir sabiendo que no están conmigo.

Prefería que su amiga creyera que su pena se debía a la añoranza. Podía haber inventado otra excusa, quizás contarle sobre la conversación telefónica que mantuvo con Darien y como su mejor amigo pudo continuar con su vida haciéndola sentir que era la única en quedarse atrás. Sin embargo, era más sencillo de ese modo.

— Comprendo por lo que estas pasando —su amiga la abrazó, provocando que su determinación flaquee y las lágrimas se derramen por su rostro— No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

Es noche Lita se quedó a dormir para hacerle compañía, conversaron hasta **que el sueño terminó por vencerlas** y a la mañana siguiente ambas se despertaron con las energías renovadas.

— Prometo enviarte mensajes cada vez que tenga tiempo libre y no dudes en llamarme si me necesitas —se despidió la castaña.

Serena estaba agradecida por tener a alguien como ella en su vida. Por lo general podía apoyarse en cualquiera de sus amigas, pero el vínculo que había desarrollado con la castaña la hacía mucho más especial. Sí, definitivamente debía hacer algo para agradecer las atenciones que Lita tenía para con ella.

Esa semana se enfocó en el trabajo y para cuando se percató el jueves había llagado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Serena lamentaba no haber visto a Damian Black durante todos esos días, estaba decidida a conseguir el número de teléfono del peliplateado para su amiga.

Decepcionada se refugió en el área de los trajes de gala para doblar y guardar la ropa que el último cliente se probó.

— ¿Cuál crees que combina mejor con mis ojos? —la suave y aterciopelada voz acarició sus oídos, haciendo que se petrifique.

Volteó lentamente y se encontró con el conocido y fascinante par de ojos púrpuras que tanto anhelaba ver.

Damian sostenía par de corbatas en cada mano, una de color berenjena y otra de gris oscuro, y sonreía de lado inclinando la cabeza.

— Me sorprendió, señor Black —Serena correspondió a su sonrisa, procurando parecer profesional.

El semblante del peliplateado cambió por completo y una sombra pareció cubrir su mirada cuando bajó unos centímetros la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucedió con llamarme Damian?

— ¿Ah? —la rubia lo observó confundida— Bueno, como estoy en mi trabajo consideré que no era correcto ser tan informal.

Él suspiró como si se estuviera resignando y asintió. Después de unos segundos volvió a sonreír con frescura.

— Esta bien, entonces me llamarás por mi nombre cuando nos veamos fuera de aquí ¿verdad?.

"Es bastante bipolar. Parece un niño" Serena dejó escapar una risilla y enseguida cubrió su boca sonrojándose. Lo que pareció iluminar el rostro del peliplateado.

— De acuerdo, señor Black —le quitó las corbatas y las acercó a su cuello— En su lugar llevaría la gris y utilizaría un pañuelo del otro color —dejó la prenda color berenjena a un lado y comenzó a anudar la corbata.

Era extraño que sus manos temblaran, cuando ayudaba a Darien a prepararse para la universidad. Tal vez se debía al a que el peliplateado no dejaba de observarla con intensidad. Incluso por unos instantes olvidó el propósito que se había planteado.

— Señor Black —habló en el tono más bajo que le era posible para que sus compañeros no la escucharan— Sé que es atrevido de mi parte, pero… ¿podría darme su número de teléfono?

La sonrisa de Damian se ensanchó y enseguida comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos.

— Lo lamento, en este momento no traigo ninguna tarjeta de presentación coche —suspiró con frustración y la observó pensativo— Tal vez puedas agendarlo.

— No se me permite utilizar el teléfono en horario de trabajo.

La rubia pensó que podría pedir pluma y papel, pero sería demasiado arriesgad. Sus compañeros eran como serpientes esperando a que cometa un error y seguramente dirían que intentaba seducir a los clientes. La segunda opción viable sería darle su número telefónico a Damian, pero deseaba que él se comunicara con Lita y algo le decía que el peliplateado desviaría su atención hacia ella.

— Supongo que será la próxima vez —Damian se paró frente al espejo y observó su reflejo, ajustando la corbata— Entonces ¿crees que se ve bien?

— Sí, solo le hace falta algo —la rubia buscó un pañuelo color violeta y lo dobló para luego colocarlo en el bolsillo delantero del saco de modo que se pudiera ver— De esta forma resalta su deslumbrante mirada.

Serena se percató de que había hablado en voz alta cuando las manos del peliplateado se posaron sobre las suyas y detuvieron su accionar.

— Debo decir que tus ojos son mucho más bellos.

— Gracias —retiró sus manos con rapidez, sonrojándose— ¿Quiere llevar algo más?

— Con esto está bien… por ahora —Damian giró sobre sus pies y se encaminó a la caja.

Serena se sintió extrañamente feliz por el alago recibido, quizás era bueno que por el momento solo ella pudiera disfrutar de esos pequeños detalles.


	5. Capítulo 4

El sábado llegó antes de lo esperado. Sin nada más que hacer que trabajar y regresar a su hogar, Serena se había pasado los últimos dos días recorriendo las tiendas. Tenía demasiado tiempo libre y lo usaba para hallar algo nuevo que vestir y con lo cual sorprender a sus amigas.

— Definitivamente tengo que encontrar que hacer en mi tiempo libre —reflexionó, hablando con su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

Intentaba cambiar su aspecto aniñado ya que al fin llegó la tan ansiada "noche de chicas", en la que saldría con sus amigas, y no deseaba parecer una adolescente. Había arreglado su maquillaje colocándose sombras oscuras y un labial rojo vibrante y en esos momentos luchaba con su largo cabello para levantarlo en una coleta alta.

La campanilla de la puerta se escuchó y bufó al tener que soltar las doradas hebras que logró juntar con prolijidad. Al abrir la entrada se encontró con Lita que la observaba completamente asombrada.

— ¿Serena? ¿Qué sucedió contigo?

— Quería un cambio de look —se excusó algo avergonzada, haciéndose a un lado para que su amiga pudiera pasar—. Pero más importante ¿por qué estás aquí? —observó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca— Aún es temprano.

— Bueno, salí del trabajo y decidí venir directo a verte para que comamos junta —la castaña levantó la caja que traía en su mano derecha—. Me dieron unos pasteles en mi trabajo.

— Genial —una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia—. Ponte cómoda en lo que preparo el café.

Lita observó las prendas colocadas delicadamente sobre la cama, al parecer su amiga aún no decidía que vestir. Fue bueno que se atreviera a ir después de salir del trabajo, así podría ayudarla a prepararse para esa noche especial.

— Serena ¿Te importaría prestarme tu ducha? —preguntó, al tiempo que respondía sonriendo un mensaje en su celular. Sí todo salía como lo planeaba sería una noche estupenda.

— Por supuesto que no — respondió la rubia, mientras la miraba confundida, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Lita pocas veces había visto esa sonrisa cargada de satisfacción. No pudo contener la curiosidad y tuvo que preguntar— ¿Sucede algo?

— Oh, no es nada —Lita hizo a un lado las prendas de su amiga y se sentó en la cama—. No te preocupes.

Serena dejó las tazas sobre la mesa y fue en busca de un platos y tenedores para comer los pasteles. Si su amiga era feliz no importaba que le guardara uno que otro secreto.

Después de servir el café y probar un bocado de los tres distintos trozos de dulce que su querida amiga decidió compartir, se sentó junto a la castaña en la cama y dejó que esta arregle un poco su maquillaje que combinado con su ropa le daban ese sofisticado aire a madurez que tanto buscaba. Lo único que Serena no tuvo permitido cambiar era su peinado. Pese a sus quejas, Lita, insistió en que debía llevar su cabello recogido como siempre lo hacía; la castaña alegaba que esa era su marca personal y no debía modificarla de manera tan drástica.

— Bien, es tiempo de cambiarnos —Lita consultó su reloj mientras terminaba de acomodar sus coletas—. Me daré una ducha rápida y saldremos enseguida. Las chicas se pondrán ansiosas si tienen que esperarnos.

Mientras Serena empezaba a vestirse el teléfono de Lita comenzó a sonar anunciando una llamada entrante. Sabía que no estaba bien contestar, pero supuso que su amiga no se enfadaría si lo hacía. En cuanto leyó el nombre del contacto en la pantalla sus manos comenzaron a temblar y presa de la ansiedad atendió de inmediato.

— Hola —el silencio se tendió al otro lado del auricular y nerviosa volvió a hablar — ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

— ¿Serena? ¿Qué sucede? —la castaña había salido del cuarto de baño y la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo lamento —extendió el aparato para entregárselo su dueña— Comenzó a sonar y por impulso respondí.

Lita relajó su expresión, tomó su celular y lo acercó a su oreja a la vez que iba por las prendas que vestiría esa noche.

— Hola... sí... No te preocupes...

La castaña comenzó a conversar animadamente y Serena intentó en vano ignorarla. Por supuesto que no podía escuchar al interlocutor, pero al ver la sonrisa de su amiga y escuchar sus risas una incómoda sensación se instaló en la boca de su estómago. Con disimulo terminó de arreglar su ropa y fue por un poco de jugo a la cocina; tenía la esperanza que si bebía algo su extraño malestar desaparecería, mas todo fue inútil al escuchar como Lita se despedía con un "te veo allá".

¿Por qué se sentía tan intranquila? Después de todo esa era su intención desde un comienzo. No había nada de malo en que Lita fuera feliz. ¿Acaso estaba molesta por qué no fue ella quién lo consiguió? Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado con vigor, no podía permitirse tener esa clase de pensamientos.

— ¿Estás lista? —Lita estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

— Sí, tan solo me faltan los zapatos.

Antes de salir del departamento llamaron a un taxi. En el trayecto hasta Moon, Serena se mantuvo particularmente callada haciendo que la castaña se preocupara, no deseaba que la rubia sospechara sobre sus planes. Sus dudas se esfumaron cuando Serena retomó su alegre actitud al encontrarse con el resto de sus amigas frente a las puertas de la disco.

— Vaya Serena, realmente te ves diferente —Ami la observaba asombrada.

— ¿Creen que es demasiado? —preguntó, avergonzada.

— Para nada —Mina se acercó y entrelazó su brazo con el de ella—. Una chica tiene que verse hermosa y femenina.

— No te preocupes — Rei palmeó su hombro—. Te ves bien.

— Gracias, chicas —la rubia observó cómo iban vestidas cada una de sus amigas—. Ustedes lucen muy bellas.

— Bueno, eso es suficiente —Lita señaló las puertas— ¿Por qué no entramos de una vez?

— Sí, aquí tienes las entradas —Mina le alcanzó unos boletos.

El grupo la siguió, continuando con su conversación. Esa noche se llevaba a cabo una fiesta exclusiva, así que el sitio estaba medianamente vacío, sin embargo las chicas sabían que se llenaría hasta su máxima capacidad con el pasar de las horas; por ello habían decidido llegar más temprano de lo habitual. Para su suerte, Moon, contaba con un espacio reservado donde se hallaban unos sofás circulares con unas pequeñas mesas donde podían descansar sus bebidas.

Durante las dos primeras horas las chicas conversaron de su día a día como era su costumbre, pidieron algunos tragos con algo de alcohol y decidieron bailar entre ellas, aprovechando que aún no había hombres que se les acercaran.

Serena se había relajado hasta el punto de haber olvidado todas sus preocupaciones y tristezas. En verdad amaba pasar tiempo con sus amigas.

— ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! —Rei llamó la atención del grupo, que se había vuelto sentar para descansar unos minutos mientras ordenaban otra ronda de bebidas— ¿Esos no son los integrantes de ese famoso grupo K-POP Methalia? —dirigió su mirada a los cuatro hombres que acababan de entrar.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Mina se puso de pie y los saludó—. Los entrevisté esta tarde y ellos me dieron las entradas —volvió a ocupar su lugar—. Espero que no les moleste. Simplemente el tema salió a colación y no pude evitar aceptar.

— Bueno... No resulta una molestia, pero es algo incómodo —Ami agacho su cabeza—. La próxima vez avísanos ¿quieres?

— Vamos, Ami. No tienes de qué avergonzarte —Mina reía desinhibida—. No son tan serios como parecen.

— Pero ¿no crees que sus fans se enfadaran si ellos nos hablan? —la peliazul continuaba nerviosa.

— Por favor. No tiene nada de malo —dijo Lita entusiasmada—. Además, hablar con chicos guapos siempre es algo bueno.

— Lita, tú no cambias ¿verdad? —Rei negó con la cabeza y todas rieron.

Los jóvenes se acercaban a su mesa saludando a las mujeres que los rodeaban para pedir un autógrafo o tomar una que otra fotografía.

Serena sonreía con melancolía mientras observaba la actitud de las demás. Ella también quería estar entusiasmada por conocer a los famosos cantantes, pero no podía evitar desviar su atención hacía Lita. La castaña se la pasaba enviando mensajes, gesticulando sus emociones sin ningún pudor, y ella estaba completamente segura de con quien conversaba. La extraña sensación en su estómago regresó y sin poner cuidado a lo que hacía vació el contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo.

— Oye, Serena. Bebe más despacio —la regañó Rei—. A este ritmo terminarás ebria antes de que la noche acabe.

— Estoy bien. Ya no pediré más alcohol.

— ¿Segura de que todo está bien? —Lita guardó su móvil y la observó frunciendo el ceño.

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder los cantantes habían alcanzado la mesa y saludaban con entusiasmo.

— Mina Aino. Que fortuna que hayas podido venir —uno de los jóvenes con una larga y plateada cabellera fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Qué dices? —la interpelada se sonrojó—. Ni loca me hubiera perdido tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

— Espera... —dijo Lita—. Hoy es tu cumpleaños.

— Así es —un chico de rubios cabellos rizados atados en una coleta se colgó de los hombros del primero—. Nuestro querido Kunzite está festejando sus veintidós años.

— ¡Muchas Felicidades! —gritaron las chicas a coro provocando que el grupo masculino se carcajee.

— ¡Oh! ¿Dónde quedaron mis modales? —Mina se puso de pie avergonzada—. Chicas déjenme presentarles a Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite y Zoisite —los señaló uno por uno—. Methalia, ellas son mis muy queridas amigas.

Mina se hizo a un lado y dejó que las chicas se presenten para así romper el hielo. Cada una se puso de pie y realizó una pequeña reverencia al decir su nombre.

Después de la breve presentación los chicos subieron a un pequeño escenario preparado especialmente para ellos al fondo de la pista y agradecieron al público por acompañarlos en esa noche tan especial interpretando algunas de sus canciones. Las jóvenes bailaron al ritmo de las melodías y cantaron a todo pulmón disfrutando del show.

Unos minutos después de que regresaran a su mesa los idol's se les unieron y en cuestión de segundos ya conversaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Serena observaba divertida al denotar el interés que cada una de sus amigas ponía en los acompañantes. Rei escuchaba atenta las anécdotas de Jadeite, a la vez que Ami y Lita hablaban de sus apasionantes, y muy diferentes, vidas estudiantiles con Zoisite y Nephrite, respectivamente.

De repente su mirada se detuvo en Kunzite, este sacudía su blanca cabellera mientras reía por los comentarios que Mina realizaba. Las plateadas hebras trajeron a su mente el fugaz recuerdo de un par de ojos púrpuras que la observaban con intensidad.

Involuntariamente observó las manos de Lita, la castaña había dejado olvidado su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chamarra y se dedicaba de lleno a conversar con Nephrite. Serena quería negarlo, pero una parte de ella se sentía más tranquila.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Jadeite se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia Rei.

— ¡Que buena idea! —dijo Mina—. Vayamos todos.

Las chicas se levantaron y sus acompañantes las escoltaron. Serena se removió en su asiento y agachó la cabeza.

— Serena ¿no vienes? —Lita se quedó mirándola preocupada.

— Las alcanzaré en un minuto —se excusó—. Necesito descansar. Mis zapatos son nuevos y están matándome —mintió.

La realidad era que viendo al grupo, la rubia, sentía que estaba sobrando, ya que todos estaban en parejas y no quería que sus amigas hicieran a un lado a los guapos cantantes solo para sumarla al grupo. Además al estar sola en la pista corría el riesgo de que algún borracho intentara propasarse.

— ¿Estás segura? —Rei parecía dudar en aceptar la invitación.

— Por supuesto. Ustedes vayan y diviértanse —sonrió—. Las veré desde aquí.

Lita sacó su teléfono y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la pantalla.

— Vamos, estoy segura de que no estará sola por mucho tiempo.

Serena se quedó completamente intrigada por el accionar de la castaña, mas no le dio importancia creyendo que se refería a que alguien la invitaría a la pista de un momento a otro.

Las chicas decidieron obedecerla tan solo porque entendieron las intenciones de su amiga. Después de todo, ellas siempre la dejaban a solas con Darien cuando decidían pasar algunos minutos como pareja.

A medida que el tiempo transcurría se preguntaba si no sería bueno dar alguna excusa y retirarse a su departamento, pero la idea de estar sola en aquel espacio la atormentaba. Prefería distraerse viendo a sus amigas divertirse con los chicos.

El asiento se hundió a su lado y evito voltear. Era molesto tener que rechazar a los hombres que se le acercaban, ella no estaba desesperada por conseguir compañía.

— ¿No sientes un déjà vú?

La aterciopelada y profunda voz acarició su mejilla provocándole un estremecimiento.

Giró su rostro lentamente. Sentado a su lado, vestido con un par de jeans, camisa azul y chamarra de cuero estaba Damián Black, el hombre que provocaba que su estómago se removiera y su corazón latiera acelerado.

— Señor Black... Damián —se corrigió— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Preguntas eso cada vez que nos encontramos fuera de tu trabajo —Damián señaló con la cabeza a la castaña que bailaba alegremente de la mano de Nephrite—. Fui invitado.

Fue entonces cuando Serena comprendió porqué Lita se había pasado el comienzo de la noche atendiendo más a su celular que a la conversación que se mantenía en el grupo. Supuso que su amiga no planeó encontrarse con el castaño que ahora la acompañaba y mucho menos dejar plantado a Damián. Sintió algo de pena por el peliplateado, pero más que nada se sentía aliviada por ser su única compañía.

— Lo lamento, Lita ya está bailando con alguien más —disculpó a la castaña, esperando que Damián no decidiera retirarse al sentirse despreciado.

— Bueno, prefiero estar contigo. Así que no le veo el problema —bebió un sorbo del vaso que tenía en la mano izquierda—. Claro, siempre y cuando puedas soportar a este "viejo pervertido".

Serena tardó unos segundos en procesar aquella frase, finalmente abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó ambas manos a la boca para cubrir su expresión de asombro al recordar la noche en que sus amigas insistieron en ir a bailar y divertirse.

— No puede ser.

— Ya lo recordaste.

— En verdad, lo siento mucho —sintió como todo su rostro ardía por la vergüenza—. No tenía idea de que fueras tú.

— Sabes es la primera vez que paso desapercibido para alguien —Damián parecía indignado.

Serena lo miró con desdén ¿cómo era posible que hubiera pensado que alguien tan arrogante era amable? Sus colegas del trabajo tenían razón, de ese hombre brotaba la prepotencia y el egocentrismo a borbotones. Pero ella no se dejaría intimidar, puede que fuera ingenua y se dejara engañar por su dulce y atractiva sonrisa... sin embargo sabía cómo hacerse escuchar y no dejaría que Damián Black la convirtiera en su burla.

— Pero me alegra que haya sido de ese modo—el peliplateado habló antes de que ella pudiera soltar un sinfín de reproches—. No estaría interesado en ti si fueras como las mujeres que siempre se me acercan.

— Espera ¿qué? —de todas las palabras enunciadas por él, Serena solo pudo prestar atención a una— ¿Acabas de decir que estás interesado en mí?

Una emoción muy parecida al entusiasmo la invadió ¿sería posible que un hombre tan apuesto y maduro se fijara en ella?

— Claro que sí. Siempre he querido tener a alguien en quien confiar —Damián depositó el vaso sobre la mesa y apoyó su brazo derecho sobre el respaldo del asiento—. Estoy seguro de que puedes ser esa persona.

— ¿Como una amiga o algo así? —quería asegurarse de no malinterpretar las intenciones de aquel hombre.

Serena estaría dichosa de tener un nuevo amigo con quien compartir sus solitarios momentos, alguien más aparte de las chicas y Darien. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo de su conciencia como una gota que rompe la tranquila superficie de un estanque koi la desilusión se coló, haciendo que se pregunte ¿qué tanto esperaba de ese hombre?

— Por supuesto, princesa. ¿Esperabas algo más?

— Cualquier cosa viniendo de ti —por la sonrisa que el peliplateado le regaló, Serena supo que, en una forma extraña, estaba bromeando con ella—. Pero supongo que si te esmeras podremos ser amigos.

— Vaya, sí que me la pones difícil —llevó la mano izquierda a su barbilla— ¿Qué te parece si te invito a bailar?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? —la rubia fingió sorpresa.

Damián comenzó a reír al tiempo que se ponía de pie y extendía su mano invitándola.

— Considerando el lugar donde estamos, creo que es lo único que podemos hacer.

Serena aceptó gustosa y lo siguió al centro de la pista, cerca de donde se encontraba su grupo de amigas.

La siguiente hora se la pasaron danzando entre risas y bromas. Las chicas observaban atónitas como la alegre rubia sonreía y tonteaba de la mano del elegante y apuesto hombre que la acompañaba. ¿Y cómo no estar asombradas sí era la primera vez en meses que veían a su querida amiga tan relajada? Incluso Rei, superada por la curiosidad, quiso acercarse a la pareja para preguntar quién era ese sujeto, pero Lita la detuvo asegurándole de que Damián era alguien de confianza e incluso le explicó su plan de invitar al peliplateado para que Serena se divirtiera, ya que estaba segura de que esa persona la haría feliz de una forma u otra.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura? —Rei la miró con desconfianza.

— Sólo tienes que prestar atención —Lita sonrió—. Ve la forma en que su mirada se ilumina cuando la ve y como Serena sonríe ¿No crees que es suficiente?

— Supongo que está bien por el momento, pero quiero que sepas que lo mataré si trata de aprovecharse de ella.

— No eres la única que lo hará, Rei.

Ambas regresaron con sus respectivas parejas de baile para disfrutar del resto de la noche; no sin continuar con las miradas furtivas, velando por el bienestar de su amiga.

La disco pareció llenarse de pronto y es volumen de la música aumentó para acallar los murmullos de las conversaciones.

Serena estaba bailando entretenida cuando alguien pasó a sus espaldas y la empujó para abrirse camino. Para su suerte, Damián, la recibió contra su pecho envolviéndola entre sus brazos de inmediato, evitando así que golpeara con alguien más. Su corazón comenzó a galopar desbocado al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con el rostro del peliplateado a centímetros del suyo.

— Esto está abarrotado —Damián observaba a su alrededor— ¿Qué piensas de salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?

Cuando sus orbes púrpuras se encontraron con los suyos, ella sólo atinó a desviar la mirada y asentir avergonzada. No comprendía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera, pero era mejor mantener la distancia hasta averiguarlo. Así que decidió seguir a Damián hasta la salida, no sin antes enviar un mensaje a sus amigas comunicándoles que se reuniría con ellas cuando estuvieran listas para regresar a sus respectivas casas.

Una vez que abandonaron la locación, caminaron lado a lado en silencio por las concurridas calles. La vida nocturna de la ciudad estaba en su apogeo por ser fin de semana.

— Tengo hambre —Damián señaló un puesto de hot dog— ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— Seguro —aceptó la rubia, feliz de tener algo con que calmar la extraña sensación en su estómago.

Ya con sus respectivos hot dog's y un par de bebidas en las manos se ubicaron en las bancas de un paseo conocido por ser el centro de reunión de los universitarios. Al observar a los estudiantes, Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Damián la observó con curiosidad. La rubia solo negó con la cabeza gacha mientras devoraba lo que quedaba de su comida—. Vamos, princesa ¿Cómo se supone que seamos amigos si no confías en mí?

Serena lo observó por unos segundos y dejó escapar otro suspiro regresando su mirada a sus manos.

— Creo que siento envidia de ellas.

— ¿Hablas de esos sujetos? —el peliplateado señaló a un grupo de idiotas que tonteaba molestando a los transeúntes que se cruzaban en su camino.

— ¡Claro que no! —Serena se carcajeó, pero enseguida regresó a su estado de melancolía—. Me refiero a mis amigas.

— No comprendo ¿qué tendrías que envidiarles?

— Bueno, es que ellas... las chicas, ya han decidido su futuro y ponen todo su empeño en seguir su sueño —hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar—. En cambio... en cambio, yo... estoy estancada en mi rutina, sin saber qué hacer.

— Escucha, preciosa —Damián sujetó con suavidad su mentón y la obligó a levantar el rostro para poder verla a los ojos—. Estas en una etapa de tu vida donde necesitas cometer errores y equivocarte una y otra vez; experimentar hasta hallar lo que te apasiona y disfrutar de cada paso que des en ese camino.

— Pero ¿qué sucede si me equivoco?

— Serena —Damián apoyó la palma de su mano en su mejilla y sonrió—. Es tu vida, créeme, nadie tiene derecho a decirte como vivirla —hizo una pausa—. Además, no debes temer porque estaré ahí para apoyarte.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de las lágrimas contenidas. Tal vez Damián Black era algo arrogante y presuntuoso y ella tenía a sus amigas, pero una calidez en su interior le decía que había encontrado a alguien muy especial en quien confiar.

Tal vez Damián Black era algo arrogante y presuntuoso y ella tenía a sus amigas, pero una calidez en su interior le decía que había encontrado a alguien muy especial en quien confiar


End file.
